Gouki and Goku FUZION!
by RoKiSePh
Summary: What happens when two gods of fighting fuse in a desperate attempt to survive?


BOOM.

The countryside rumbled as the body hit the ground. People for miles around looked up to see if the dormant volcano had acted up again, but no, instead, they saw a comet streaking into the atmosphere, and they braced themselves as a second impact caused a shockwave through the land.

BOOM.

The dust wouldn't settle around the newly made crater, but it was nevertheless easy to find Goku by sensing his faint emanation of Ki.

"Kakarotto. Give up. Look, you've reverted back to your normal state. Leave behind this nonsense of Super Saiyan Jin and just come with me. What's wrong with being my pet? You'll be fed well, and I'll promise to keep you young for as long as I live!"

Goku was too exhausted to speak. Zukipa was clearly not his match, but the fact that his race could immunise themselves against individuals had too powerful an advantage.

"Anyway you've already left behind so many descendants, your race continues to live on in them, why, you're the last pureblood in free existence now, surely you want some way to live much longer?"

Again, Goku was too tired to talk, but even if he could, he wouldn't have corrected Zukipa on the fact that one Vegeta was still alive back on his adopted home world.

"Now that I have Vegeta in my collection, surely you'd like to join him in eternal companionship, you wouldn't want to leave him alone now would you?"

A feeling of despair rose from the pits of Goku's heart. This alien was no fool, he knew about Vegeta all along, and had already caught him. Out of a sudden surge of anger, he instinctively wanted to throw a Ki Dan at Zukipa, but remembered that his body would easily minimise the damage from the blast.

He regretted not giving Zukipa a fatal wound earlier on. Goku had let him off after dealing him a crippling blow, but he didn't know that Zukipa's body could detect and assimilate Goku's body signatures from within the Ki blast, thereby creating vibrations within that body, making further attacks from Goku to be easily neutralised. A quick recovery by the alien and the ensuing fight, the transformation to SSJ3, the major beat down, then chase that followed, led to this nightmare.

What could he do? His mind raced on as Zukipa walked nearer to where he lay. Goku reached deep into his pocket, hoping to find a senzu bean, and his hand grasped not one, but two tiny objects. Oh miracle of miracles! He put one into his mouth and chewed it but immediately spat it out when he tasted Potara Earring instead.

He contemplated fusing himself with Zukipa, but was worried that the effects may not be desirable. He wondered if this planet he landed on would have any beings powerful enough to help him, but at his current state, how could he go around asking for help?

He decided to relax and feel his surroundings. He tried to feel if there were indeed powerful beings on this planet...he slowly searched, using his feelings and his spirit...

A foot lightly descended on his head and stayed there.

"Kakarotto. Taking a short break I see? How long do you need? I'll give you the whole day if you want, but it's just wasting a day of our time..."

"Will there...be good food...?" Goku gasped out.

"Ah, my pet has spoken. Yes, the finest that you've ever had."

"Do you...have...a good training gym...?"

"The best, with many other pets of mine you can always spar with, but you must not kill them or wound them seriously of course..."

"Well, if that's the case, then you can pick me up, turn me around and kiss my a..."

Zukipa lost his balance as Goku suddenly disappeared from right under him.

-----------------------------

After repeated kicks, the rock wall started to form cracks. He leapt again and exhaled as he gave it another strike, and looked up, hoping for a large chunk of rock to fall off the cliff above. There was none. He gave another leap and exhaled, and just then there was a blur, and instead of a Rock wall, he struck full force onto...an outstretched palm.

He regained his footing and he noticed the other hand was clutching at the person's chest as if he were heavily wounded. Further observation showed that this person looked like the losing end of a fight, but what stunned him was that despite the intruder's condition, he still radiated enough passive ki to make the air feel heavy.

"I need your help."

"..."

"There is this being, not too far away from here. He seeks to capture me. He will stop at nothing to do this, even if it means the destruction of your world."

"..."

"I noticed your repeated discharge of Ki from far away so I came here first."

"..."

"You know, you really remind me of me when I'm angry."

Gouki was confused. Is this a fighting god come to seek help from him? Destruction of this world? Devas against Ashuras? Whoever this is, his overwhelming power can only demand respect out of the God of the Fist himself. However suspect his motives may be, he was too curious to say anything but

"What can I do?"

-------

"OK After you bend your body this way, you have to point both your fingers toward MY Fingers, like so, and that's all there is to it. Of course we have to be perfectly precise or else something bad may happen, but it's a risk we'll have to take."

Suddenly the mysterious being who introduced himself as Goku didn't seem as respectable as before. Gouki had a look of doubt on his face having heard these instructions, and was shaking his head from the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"How is that supposed to help?"

"Well, after that, you and I will become as one, and we will be more powerful together!"

Gouki raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Please, just do it, we haven't anytime to wast..."

Not many people have experienced what is known as a 'Deafening Sound'. But After Gouki picked himself up from the ground and reorganised his thoughts, he realised that he couldn't really hear. On the other hand, the fact that there was a figure floating some twenty feet above him looking down at Goku, who was lying in a crater that wasn't there before convinced Gouki that he failed in reorganising his thoughts. He didn't like the way the other character 'introduced' himself though, and he ran over to give a look at Goku to see what he could do for him.

"Last resort my friend. Here, take this earring, put it on your left ear."

Gouki couldn't really hear him, but understood his gestures. So his last wish was to have him wear this token of a very brief...acquaintance? He frowns again but puts it on in respect of his dying acquaintance's last wish. He was about to ask for further last wishes when he felt a terrible build up of energy from above him, and he looked up just as the biggest, brightest fireball he'd ever seen descended upon him...

---------------

Zukipa hung in the air looking down on the lone figure lying in the crater. He didn't expect to disintegrate the lesser being with his Ki Dan, but who knew how weak the denizens of this backward planet were?

"Kakarotto. Hey, kakarotto. Nice trick you did back there. It would have worked if you disappeared, oh, maybe two worlds away, but to reappear somewhere within a fraction of a distance I could THROW you is just a plain waste of time. Kakarotto, hey can you hear me?"

Two fierce, red eyes stared back at him, deep into his soul.

"Kakarotto? Hey you're not Kakaro..."

The wind disappeared from his alien lungs, before he realised that his forehead was resting lightly on a shoulder, before the pain suddenly registered in his brain, before he realised there was a fist where his stomach should be, before someone whispered into his ear ;

"Goukuu."

And just as soon as he heard that, this new fighter retreated back in the air.

Zukipa couldn't really confirm if that was kakarotto as that attack was purely one of force, so he watched as the fighter struck a pose. He observed body size, the shape, it was the same, but different, the clothes weren't orange and blue like it was originally, but black, and the hair was tied into a Top Knot now. And he was wearing beads? And earrings? But he looked so much like Kakarotto...

"Kame..."

"Ah, this attack again..."

"Hame..."

Zukipa mimicked the posture, he was a fast learner and he knew he could easily neutralise this move with his own...

"Hadoken!"

"Huh?"

He barely threw his hands out to throw his own beam when the image of two palms flew toward him and hit him right on the face. His aim went off and a half dissipated beam hit the trees below instead.

Ok, that definitely was not Kakarotto, that beam hit him full force and was not in the least neutralised. Zukipa decided to go on the offense and flew toward Goukuu to incapacitate this foe before he does any more harm. A barrage of punches proved futile in doing the job, half of it was parried and only some hit. It wasn't enough to cause any major damage to Goukuu, so he tried a few kicks but all he kicked were the after images of Goukuu, who had already teleported away.

He floated in mid-air, frustrated. This...Goukuu... definitely wasn't stronger than Kakarotto was in SSJ mode. His pride wouldn't allow him to take more than a few minutes to dispatch this nuisance.

-----------------

Goukuu wasn't feeling particularly powerful. After that one bout of blocking he actually felt some bruises on his arms. He's glad he avoided the kicks. What to do with this newfound body? How should he utilise it to it's optimum strength? He didn't have to think about it anymore because he was about to find out how, since Zukipa was flying at him again...

-----------------

Zukipa threw a Ki Dan in front of him and followed behind to react to what Goukuu would do. Just as the Ball of energy as about to hit, Goukuu raised one of his legs over it, seemingly to avoid it. Seeing the opening, Zukipa flew with his arms outstretched to ram him square at his exposed torso, but the raised leg weaved down and struck up again hitting him squarely on the chin. His head snapped upward;

KongouKokuretsuZankuukyaku!

as Goukuu did a vertical Hurricane kick, adding two more hits to the face, ending by Chopping him down the back of the neck with such momentum that they both crashed onto the ground, Goukuu on Zukipa.

The pain was unbearable but Zukipa forced himself up to defend himself against further attacks. Goukuu stood across the clearing, and suddenly raised his fists to prepare for an assault;

ShunKanIdou-GokuSatsu!

Goukuu disappeared and the world instantly went black as Zukipa felt a barrage of 65 blows on his vital points that were not devastating done individually, but crippling to him when combined. He couldn't defend himself because he didn't know what was coming next, and when the blows stopped he couldn't help but collapse on the floor.

Gasping for breath, Zukipa supported himself on all fours as he internally checked his body. He didn't have time to assimilate the energy signature from the previous attacks, it would take too long before he would be attacked again.

"I'm surprised you're alive, that should have shut your system down completely and killed you."

"Well, I'm glad you don't know my species biology, just like you don't know that I can do THIS!"

Goukuu watched in horror as Zukipa stabbed into his own chest with his fingers. He grit his teeth in agony as he pulled out his own heart, and before his breathing stopped, he swallowed it whole and fell backward, motionless.

The old Gouki would have been stunned at such a move, and would have wondered if it was some twisted way of an honourable suicide.

The old Goku would have had experience in such weird actions by his opponents, but would just stand watching to see what would happen next.

Goukuu had the combined instincts of the two, and without thinking moved to destroy the body before anything could happen.

He jumped to obtain an angle necessary, and did his Tenma Kaiou Zankuu. A split second later, as the last of the 55 fireballs departed from his hand, he followed up with Tenma Ryusei Kyaku, cometing down, making the total up to 56 strikes.

With his keen senses, Goukuu heard the diagonal column of 55 fireballs make contact with Zukipa's body. 55 continuous explosions that were supposed to lead to the 56th one with the devastating kick, except that it didn't happen. Goukuu slammed into the ground as a hand shot out to catch his foot, and jerked it hard toward the rocky floor.

--------

Zukipa felt that the sacrifice was necessary. His heart contained a super dense concentration of living essence, collected over the years from various races and maintained within his body. Anyone consuming it would be completely regenerated and would have a semi permanent step up to their strength; it was a tactic his race had used before. Just before death, they would consume their own heart and be completely healed of any disease or physical defects, and continue their life stronger than before. Of course, that would mean that to repeat the action, they would have to actively seek out more life essences to condense and store within their heart, which made some of them a collector race, such as Zukipa was doing with Kakarotto.

He felt the energy surge through his body and he flexed his arms to feel the difference from what it as like scant minutes ago. His senses felt twice as sensitive, and his strength multiplied by much more. With newfound confidence, he turned to his right to look at Goukuu lying crumpled next to him. He kicked him lightly once.

"Wakey wakey. Time for a training session."

--------------------

Goukuu recovered from the daze. He suddenly remembered the last few seconds, and realized that he had been too slow. He could already sense the amount of Ki Zukipa was giving out. And he realized that the tables had been somewhat turned in that split second. Part of him was glad that he had found a fighter strong enough to finish him off. But another part of him insisted that he stand and fight and feel that he should be pissed that he had found someone stronger than he was at the moment. The internal turmoil confused him and angered him so much so that he gave a shout and tried to transform into a higher level fighter. However, he couldn't, and that angered him even more. Turning into a Super Saiya Jin was never a problem when one wasn't exhausted beyond a certain point, and Goukuu still had a lot of fight left in him, but he just couldn't do it. He wildly twisted his body and lashed out at Zukipa, who just lay there sneering at him. His wild blow managed to strike Zukipa in the face but Zukipa kept the sneer going on. In a fit of rage Goukuu got up and straddled the alien and punched him in the face until he saw a trickle of blood creeping out of Zukipa's mouth. That's when he stopped and realized that he had missed half his punches. And Zukipa still had the sneer going on.

Goukuu felt a pair of legs grab him around the neck and fling him backward a distance away. He did a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet, only to rush forward again shooting Random Ki Dan at Zukipa, who stood there laughing as he watched some of the balls of energy miss him. Those that did hit him though, were quite hitting quite hard, this he had to admit, power from rage maybe?

"You're like a savage! Why are you fighting like an Oozaru before you are transformed into one? Giving in to your anger are you? Hahahahhahahaha!"

Goukuu landed in front of Zukipa and gave a wild uppercut to his face, Zukipa blocked it aside, but it hurt his hand in the process. Goukuu gave a hook to his head but he easily avoided it.

Zukipa realized that Goukuu was very strong but wasn't fighting well strategically; he WAS a wild animal enraged. And the fact that he had already registered Goukuu's energy signature means that if he could keep this fight going for another twenty minutes, his body would have adapted to Goukuu's Ki.

"Yes, give in to your rage you fool, beat me if you can, and at the end of the day when you're exhausted, I'll put you back into your room and give you nice food and you can start to think about how not to waste your time in the future!"

Zukipa counted how many sets of attacks they have exchanged so far on this planet. He realized that he could count it on one hand, and figured that this wasn't much of a fight really; it was just random exchange of attacks.

Goukuu shot another Ki Dan at his face and followed up with a kick to the side, but the clumsy manner in which he executed it allowed Zukipa to duck the fireball and sway to the right and grab Goukuu from behind with a Sleeper Hold.

"Down boy! Surrender yourself, you're behaving just like a wild animal, I want a Domesticated Pet! Not some wild one like you, giving in to your anger is fine, but attacking like a mindless beast is another, hahaha, face it, you're no match for me!"

And suddenly something clicked. Goukuu relaxed and his body went limp. Zukipa continued the hold in case it was a trick, and squeezed tighter so that Goukuu would lose consciousness.

-----------------

Goukuu cleared his mind and started to think. He slowly let the rage to take control of his body, but made it stop short just as it was about to take over his mind. Rage was still supplying Goukuu with a constant trickle of power, but it couldn't control him. A tug of war ensued between Goukuu and his anger, but every time it was about to take hold of Goukuu, he pulled back. When Goukuu managed to slowly control what separated the anger from the power, Rage realized that it couldn't win, and the floodgates of the hidden power deep within Goukuu started to open wider and more energy came pouring through until the stream was too large, and the gates flew open as the power burst through.

-----------------

Zukipa felt a sudden wind of Ki from Goukuu's body. He closed his eyes to avoid further irritation when he was suddenly elbowed full force from the side, and was forced to let go from the second blow on the other side.

He stumbled backward and clutched his ribs as looked up to see Goukuu shining in full glory. There was an eerie glow to his eyes, and there was a constant crackle of energy surrounding his body. His Hair was standing on it's ends, and was now more a Fiery Red than the subdued Red it was before. Goukuu gave a stomp and Zukipa felt unbridled power surge through the air.

"What in the universe are you?"

Goukuu contemplated telling him what he felt was truly the form he was in now;

"Satsui no Hadou O mezameta Super Saiya Jin".

However instead he just said;

"Shin Goukuu"

And then he teleported through the air and kicked Zukipa in the chest so that he flew diagonally upward toward the sky, and he teleported to a further distance , in the path of Zukipa's trajectory and raised both his hands above him.

Messatsu – Misogi Dama

And a gigantic black ball appeared above his head fueled by the unlimited power he could access from deep within the soul.

"It is time for Purification."

Zukipa turned around in mid-'flight' and saw Goukuu, and shouted to him

"Stop! Please! I'll do anything, I'll stop chasing you I promise, give me time to explain what my real motives are!"

Goukuu wasn't stupid. He knew that the enemy was stalling and that he couldn't waste any more time in stopping this monster.

"Unuh!"

And he threw the dark ball toward Zukipa.

Of course Zukipa knew about the Genki Dama, and this variation wasn't too different from the rest, he knew from past analysis that going against it was fatal, but no one said that you couldn't avoid it! He collected his energy and shot away from the Dark Ball, but stopped short.

Shin – Shoryu Genkidama Tsuzuku!

Goukuu had teleported right into has path and punched him in the guts. The punch alone already shocked his system, but the added momentum from his escape added to the force behind the blow and caused him to black out from the pain.

As Goukuu performed the second hit to the gut, he forced Zukipa into the dark ball just as Zukipa regained consciousness.

"Nooo! Noooooo!"

It was a strange sight to behold. Goukuu looked like he was forcing someone into a large, black balloon. The surface of the energy ball was indented as the body struggled to escape, but he was finally completely pushed in and surface of the ball was smooth once again.

BOOM!

For the third time that day, there was a large explosion and once again people looked up to see if a war had started and they didn't know about it. But then, nothing else happened so they went back to their daily business.

Goukuu looked at the ground. He found Zukipa's bracelet but the body was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't detect the faintest of his Ki, and rightly assumed that he had been decimated.

"What now." He mumbled to himself.

He tried to feel if there was anyone worthy to fight him on this planet, but he could find none. He looked up into the sky, and felt that, out there in space, it is where he could find the greatest fighters in the universe, and hoped that one day he might die in the glorious heat of battle, under the hands of someone immensely more powerful than him. However until then, he had a fool of a saiyan prince to rescue, and if he didn't show any appreciation and wanted to fight him, he would kill him on the spot.


End file.
